


The Long Road Home (Illustrations)

by artaline



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for Silver_pup's "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2392256/chapters/5285909">The Long Road Home</a>". Posted on Tumblr <a href="http://myartaline.tumblr.com/search/the+long+road+home">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392256) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/118643762888/well-i-started-reading-the-long-road-home)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/118643762888/well-i-started-reading-the-long-road-home)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/118643762888/well-i-started-reading-the-long-road-home)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/118643762888/well-i-started-reading-the-long-road-home)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/118643762888/well-i-started-reading-the-long-road-home)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/120682616068/the-long-road-home-by-silverpup-updated-and-i)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art [on Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/126600242483/just-found-out-that-the-new-chapter-of-the-long)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/136138038683/yeah-i-finally-read-the-new-chapters-of-the)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/136138038683/yeah-i-finally-read-the-new-chapters-of-the)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I'm not too happy about that one... I'm not sure, maybe I'll change it to something else later.  
> I really wanna draw some dwarrowdames (Dis!), but I suck at designing elaborate clothing :\


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art on [Tumblr](http://artaline.tumblr.com/post/136138038683/yeah-i-finally-read-the-new-chapters-of-the)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This art on Tumblr](http://myartaline.tumblr.com/post/144425895615/caught-up-with-the-long-road-home-by-silverpup)

  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This art on Tumblr](http://myartaline.tumblr.com/post/144429044040/12th-chapter-of-the-long-road-home-by)


End file.
